scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
How to Draw: Scooby-Doo!
How to Draw: Scooby-Doo! is a children's book by Walter Foster Publishing, Inc. It features step-by-step instructions on how to draw Mystery Inc., three monsters and two locations, alongside an over-arching storyline. Premise Mystery Inc. is pulled into a mystery when they look to investigate rumors of a haunted carnival. Synopsis As the gang arrives to ask Mr. Withers about why there are rumors his carnival is haunted, they get a flat tire. Realizing he's disappeared inside a nearby mansion, they decide to follow. Scooby chooses to stay outside, near a cemetery, and is kidnapped by one of the monsters. The rest of the gang head into the mansion's library, where Fred finds a book about a pirate treasure hidden in the area and Velma discovers a journal with a riddle. Meanwhile, Shaggy's kidnapped through a secret passage behind a bookcase. Searching for their missing friends, Daphne, Fred and Velma make their way into the kitchen where a sandwich is sitting half-eaten. Velma identifies the bite marks as Shaggy and Scooby's. Thinking the pair must be close, they open all of the doors in a hallway, one of which reveals a Mummy. As it chases them, Daphne falls through a trap door. In a fancy living room, Fred discovers an old lantern while Velma gets kidnapped behind him. As he looks for her upstairs, he also gets kidnapped. Elsewhere in the mansion, Shaggy and Scooby are investigating a lab where Scooby finds an old doubloon. To hide from Frankenstein's Monster, they duck inside a dark room where the rest of the gang had been locked in. Shaggy also discovers a shovel. At Velma's suggestion, the gang goes to investigate the carnival, bumping into an evil clown at the entrance. They run off, only to have their attention grabbed by the sound of a foghorn. Spotting a boat near a lighthouse that the monsters are loading with goods, they make a plan to sneak up and catch them. The plan is a success and the three monsters are tied up, with their masks removed to reveal Mr. Withers, the lighthouse keeper and the scientist who owned the mansion. They also find a treasure chest that Scooby pulls a crown out of and puts on. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Mummy * Frankenstein's monster * Evil clown * Mr. Withers * Lighthouse keeper * Scientist Locations * Mansion ** Library ** Kitchen ** Hallway ** Living room ** Laboratory ** Dark room * Cemetery * Carnival * Lighthouse Objects * Scooby Snacks * Book * Journal * Half-eaten sandwich * Lantern * Doubloon * Shovel * Treasure chest Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Boat Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * All three monsters resemble villains from the original series; the mummy resembles the Mummy of Ankha from Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too, Frankenstein's monster resembles the one from A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts and the evil clown resembles the Ghost Clown from Bedlam in the Big Top. Miscellaneous * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 1. * "Jinkies" count: 1. * "Jeepers" count: 0. Quotes }} Category:Novels